


ボルトロン学園祭へようこそ！

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, 学パロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: 文化祭のシーズンですね。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 学園祭の時期なので、そうまさんと有井さんが[描いた](https://twitter.com/love_kirby_/status/774275316525043712)[学パロ](https://twitter.com/love_kirby_/status/775001941776621568)を元に書きました。
> 
> 文法？単語力？語彙？話の流れ？？何それ？とにかく好きなネタを入れようの状態で書きましたので、申し訳ないです。
> 
> そうまさん、ご添削していただいて、ありがとうございました！

ヤッホーみんな☆　みんなの大好きなランスマクレーンだ！

 

みんな元気？　ランス様に会えなくて寂しかった？　うんうん、俺もみんなに会いたかったぜ！

 

「ランス、手が動いていないぞ。ちゃんと働け。」とキースが言った。

 

「そうだよ、何一人でニヤニヤしてるのさ、気持ち悪い。」ピッジも突っ込んだ。

 

おっと、失礼。今クラスのみんなは文化祭の準備で忙しくて、すぐイライラしちゃうんだ。

 

「だってさあ、看板作りつまんねーんだもん。」ランスは駄々をこねながら、看板を塗り続けた。「俺らの衣装まだかなあ。早く着てぇなー。」

 

文化祭当日には、俺達の教室は執事喫茶に変身するぜ！このランス様みたいな二枚目には完璧な舞台だと思わない？

 

「今頃女子たちも頑張ってるんだろうな。まあ、僕は料理担当だから、着れないけどさ…」ハンクはちょっと残念な顔をして言った。

 

「心配するな、ハンク。お前の分までレディたちを満足させてやるからさ。」ランスはハンクにウィンクしながら、親指をピッと立てた。

 

そのとき、教室のドアが開いてシロ先生が入ってきた。

 

「やっぱりまだいたのか。もう遅いぞ、君たち。頑張っているのはよく分かるが、もう帰りなさい。」

 

俺らの担任のシロ先生は厳しそうに見えるけど、実は結構甘い。新入りの先生だからか、まだ若いからか、学生がよく懐いてくる。かっこよくて、学生にモテて、女子をキャーキャー言わせる罪な男だ。

 

「じゃあ、頑張ったから、先生ラーメンおごってよ」期待した目で、ピッジが言った。

 

「ラーメン？？じゃ、僕みそラーメンで！」ハンクは目をキラキラさせながら言った。

 

「君たちは本当に... いちいち君たちにおごってたら私の給料全部君らに食べられてしまうじゃないか。」シロ先生がため息をついた。「それとキース。新しい制服はもう渡したはずだぞ、何回も言ってるだろう。学ランで学校に来るのはやめなさい。」

 

「...ウィッス。」「先生のケチー」と、二つの反応がきた。

 

教室を片付けて、やっと帰宅の時間だ。

 

「また明日なー」「おつかれー」と言って、ピッジとハンクは二人に手を振った。ランスとキースは駅に向かった。

 

「なあキース、お前何でまだ学ランなんだ？」

 

キースは何ヶ月か前にうちに転校してきた。最初は気に入らなかったが、俺のライバルとして、まあなんやかんやあって…　今は仲間だ。悪くない奴さ。

 

「ネクタイが面倒だったから。」

 

「そこ？まあ、俺はブレザーより学ランの方がお前に似合ってると思うぜ。もう俺らの仲間なのに一人だけ学ランじゃ、なんか仲間はずれっぽくてさ。」

 

「...そうか？じゃあ、来週からブレザーにするか？」

 

ほら、悪くない奴だろ。俺の相棒。

 

「お前がいっつもそういうかっこして目立つから、このランス様にスポットライトが当たんねーんだよ！」

 

ランスの言葉でキースが笑った。「相変わらずだな、お前。」

 

駅のホームに着いたら、ちょうど電車がきた。ランスとキースは小走りに電車に駆け乗った。

 

「よっと、セーフ！！」二人は入口から一番近い席に座った。

 

「明日もまた文化祭の準備か〜」ランスが呟く。「 家に帰ったらゆっくりしてぇなぁ。でも　うちのちびっこたちがなー　おっ」

 

そういえば、キースのやつ、両親が海外で働いてるんだっけ。

 

キースに振り向いて、ランスがにっこり笑った。「なあ、キース。お前んち、誰もいないよな？」

 

「まあ…一人暮らしだし。」

 

「静かだよな？」

 

「静かって…一人だし、お前みたいに独り言もしないし。話が見えないぞ、何が言いたい？」キースはランスを怪しげな目で見ていた。

 

「キース！心の友よ！今夜はお前んちに泊まらせてくれ！な？」

 

「いやだ。」キースは即答した。

 

「何でだよー！！　俺らダチだろ？仲間だろ？？なあー」

 

「布団一枚しかないぞ。」

 

「そんなのどうでもいいって！　俺、床でもいいぜ、床。な？いいだろ？」

 

キースはまだ戸惑っていたが、やっとうなずいた。

 

「やったーー！！なあ、キースお前何かゲーム機持ってる？ゲームしようぜー」

 

「お前って本当…　休みたいんじゃないのか？」

 

「いいじゃ～ん　遊ぶのも休みのうちだって。」

 

こうして話してるうちに、いつもキースが降りている駅に着いた。ちょうどランスが母親にメールを送った後、二人は電車から降りた。

 

「なあ、晩飯どうする？コンビニ寄ってく？」階段を降りながら、ランスが聞いた。

 

「俺は別に、何でもいい。」

 

「コンビニ以外は？何かある？」

 

「色々？」

 

「色々って…？」

 

駅を出ると、ランスにはすぐその意味がわかった。

 

「やばっ…」

 

駅の隣にマック。ちょっと先に行くとカレー屋さん。カレー屋さんの向こうには弁当屋さんがある。しかも駅の向こうにはかなり大きいスーパーがあった。コンビニだって二軒もあった。

 

「んで？コンビニにする？パスタでも悪くないなあ。」キースが言った。

 

「選択肢がこんなにあるのに、コンビニ？まじで言ってんのかお前。」キースが言葉を返す前に、ランスがまた言った。「ジュースも買いてぇしスーパー行く？」

 

「いや、今のスーパー、レジの列多分やばいぞ。」

 

「げっ　そうよな。じゃ、弁当にする？そのあとちょっとコンビニ。」

 

「おう。」

 

二人は弁当とジュースを手に入れて、ランスがキースに聞いた。「それで？お前んちどこ？」

 

キースは空いている手をあげて、スーパーの上にあるアパートを指さした。「あの辺かな？9階。」

 

「マジで…　お前んちクソ便利だわ…」そう言いながら、ランスは歩き始めたキースを追いかけた。

 

キースの部屋に着いた。「お邪魔しまーす」そういって玄関を上がる。

 

ほっほー　これがキースのお宅か。思ってたよりも普通の男子高校生の部屋みたいだな。もの、特に本がちらかしっぱなしで、壁にいろんな風景のポスターが貼ってある。なんだかキースらしい部屋だ。

 

カバンを置いて、二人はローテーブルで食事をした。

 

「なあ、お前んちの真下スーパーなんだろ、自炊しないのか？」ランスはもぐもぐしながら聞いた。

 

「一回試したことはあるけど、それからしてない。」キースが答えた。

 

確かに、キースが転校してすぐに参加した家庭科の実習はやばかったもんな。もう卵を焦がすどころじゃない、卵を燃やして火を起こす程だったぞ。別の意味ですごい。その日以来、グループの子たちはキースに野菜しか切らせなかった。

 

「...それがベストかもな。」

 

食事後、テーブルを片付けていると、ランスが突然気づいた。

 

「しまった。着替えどうしよ。」

 

「俺の使えば？」そう言って、キースは押入れを開けた。「俺たち大体サイズ同じだろ？」

 

「それはいいけど、ありがたいんだけど…　パンツはどうする。」

 

振り向いたキースがランスと目を合わせて、二人は沈黙になった。

 

「新しいの持ってない？」

 

「持ってる訳ないだろ、1日ぐらい同じので我慢しろよ。」

 

「できるわけねぇだろ！！俺のママは俺をそんな汚い子には育てなかったんだよ！！！」

 

「俺の履く気か？　スーパーかコンビニに買いに行ってこい」キースはランスに着替えを投げて、自分の着替えを手に持った。「俺は先にシャワー浴びてる。」

 

「えー〜〜　面倒くせぇ〜　」と言っても、キースはすでに浴室のドアを閉めている。

 

また外に出るのはしんどいわ～、キースのパンツ借りた方がマシかも　と、ランスは口笛を吹きながら再びコンビニに行った。

 

戻ってきたら、キースはもうシャワーから出てきていて、髪を乾かしていた。「タオル、浴室においといたぞ。新しい歯ブラシも出しといたから。」

 

「おう、サンキュー 」

 

いつもなら風呂だけど、たまにはシャワーも悪くない。今頃、みんなはもう風呂から上がったころだろうか。ちびっこたちはもう宿題を済ませたかな。晩ご飯はなんだったんだろう。

 

ランスが浴室から出たら、キースは布団の用意をしていた。

 

「おいおい、まだはやいだろ、 寝るんじゃねぇよ。キースくーん　あーそぼー」

 

「うるさい。一人で遊んでろ。明日はまだ準備しなきゃだろ、女子たちの『男子たち！明日は覚悟しておきなさい！』ってセリフ、忘れたのか？」そう言って、キースは布団に潜った。

 

「なんのことだろうな…　女子、こわっ」ランスは布団に包まれたキースの上に寝転んだ。

 

「ぐっ　何やってんだ、ランス！重い、こらっ！」

 

キースのうめき声を無視して、続ける。「で、お前はいつも何してんだ？トランプとかモノポリーとかねぇの？」

 

「誰とするんだ、そんなの。」キースは体をひっくり返し、ランスと向き合った。 「本を読むか、散歩かな。この辺にいい公園があるぞ。」

 

「お前って案外じじくさい趣味持ってるな。」ランスが体を起こして言った。「もったいねえなぁ。 今度、ピッジとハンクも誘ってみんなで遊ぼうぜ。」

 

「...それ、悪くないな。」

 

ハンクはPS持ってたっけ。鉄拳超やりてぇな。ピッジのやつはボードゲームからカードゲームまで色んなゲームが好きだから…それも面白いな。今度キースんちでゲーム大会だ！

 

キースの息が深くなったことに気づいて、ランスはゲーム大会の話は明日にとっておいて、ひとまず寝ることにした。

 

「電気消そうか？」

 

「ああ、頼む。」 キースが眠たい声で言った。

 

少し立ち上がって、電気を消して、ランスがもう一度キースの布団の隣で横になって、目をつぶった。

 

羊が一匹、羊が二匹....

 

....やっぱり無理だ。羊がもう100匹いても、ランスはまだ眠れないだろう。

 

キースはもう眠ってるよな。殴ったり蹴ったりはしないよな。

 

こっそり、こっそり、ランスはキースの布団に忍び込んだ。あぁーーやっぱり布団をかぶって寝るのが一番だ。

 

「んっ 」体をひっくり返して、キースは今ランスに向かっていた。「ランス...？」

 

「えへ。やっぱり床無理だった。」

 

「アホか。」

 

でもここはほんとに平穏だな。静かすぎて、毎日ここに一人でいて、キースは寂しくねぇのか？今日俺が泊まりに来なかったら、一人でご飯食べて、何も言わずに寝るんだろ。

 

「なあ、キース？今度俺んち泊まりに来なよ。」

 

「ん...？」

 

「うちのちびっこたちはうるさいけどさ、超かわいいぜ。でもあいつらに捕まったら、ママごとさせられるけどな。」

 

「んん...」

 

寝ぼけてるのか？　まあ、いっか。

 

「んで、シャワーじゃなくて、風呂に入れるぜ。それからマリカーやって、晩ご飯は俺の母ちゃんの手料理。うめぇぞ、ハンクレベルだ！」

 

「んぅ…」

 

すやすや眠っているキースを見て、ランスのまぶたがだんだん重くなった。

 

みんな、おやすみ。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

何日間かの準備が続いた後、いよいよ文化祭の日が来た！

 

前まで文句しか言わなかった人たちもワクワクしてきて、クラスのみんなは最高に盛り上がってるぜ！

 

女子たちの努力で、執事たちの制服は無事に完成した。制服と言っても、ただのワイシャツの上に黒いベスト、赤い蝶ネクタイ、黒いズボンと腰にしている灰色のギャルソンエプロン。執事より喫茶店の店員さんみたいだ、なんて言ったら女子たちに殺されるから、男子たちはお礼だけ言っておいた。

 

まあ、どんな衣装でも、このランス様にかかればレディたちを一人残らず満足させてやるぜ！

 

「キース、ご指名だよー！」連絡担当の子が呼んできた。

 

「また…？」深いため息を吐いて、キースが絶望した顔で接客に行った。

 

それに比べて、開店してからランスの客数はゼロだった。

 

「なあ、僕たちの店って執事喫茶だけど、もはやホストクラブじゃない？」ピッジはランスの隣にしゃがんで言った。「僕たちの写真が載ってるスタッフ表はさすがに…」

 

「大体同じことやってるんじゃね？コーヒーとアルコールの違いだけで。」

 

「ピッジー　客だよー」

 

「おっと、僕の番か。じゃね、ランス。」ニヤニヤと笑って、ピッジが立ち去った。フロアの裏にはランスが一人。「いい子にしてて、ね！」

 

ったく、ピッジめ。

 

ハンクのところに行こうと思ったら、キースが現れた。

 

「お疲れー　てか、お前早くね？客は？」

 

「一緒に写真撮りたいってしつこくて、逃げてきた。」キースがランスの隣で立って、壁に寄りかかった。「はぁーー」

 

「レディたちに失礼だろ！そもそも、何でお前がうちの店の人気No.1なんだ！？」

 

実は、ランスはお客さんの気持ちが少しわかる。普段のキースのあのバカバカしいマレットヘアはリボンで結ばれていて、憎たらしいほど可愛い。

 

「俺の方がちゃんとレディたちにサービスしてあげられるのにな…」

 

「人気No.1って…そんなに　”レディたち”が好きなんだったら、お前が行けば？　おっ、指名されてなかったか。」

 

「テメェ！！言っとくけど、俺の魅力を理解できる人は年上の上品なお姉さんたちだけなんだよ！」

 

「へい、へい。」

 

「だから！女子高生なんて！俺の魅力がわかんないだけのただの…おい、キース聞いてんの」

 

「ランス！指名だよ！」

 

「おっ！！」キターーー！！「お目が高いレディがやっときたか。じゃーな、キース。」

 

「おう。」

 

さあ、どんなお姫様がこのランスを呼び出したのか？まさかの年上のお姉さん？女子大生さんかな？

 

「ごきげんよう、ランス。」

 

「アルーラ！どうしてここにっ」あっ、違った。今は執事だぜ、執事。「お帰りなさいませ、アルーラお嬢様。お待ちしておりました。」

 

「遊びにきたのよ！執事の衣装、お似合いね、素敵だわ！」

 

「へへ、ありがとうございます。私に着こなせない服なんて御座いませんよ。」胸を張って、ランスがにっこりした。「さあお嬢様、紅茶を淹れましょうか？今日のブレンドはアールグレイです。お昼のおやつは、チョコレートケーキとチーズケーキがございますが？」

 

「チョコレートでお願いするわね、ふふ。」

 

「かしこまりました、少々お待ちください。」お辞儀をして、ランスがハンクのところに向かった。

 

「ハンクー　マイメーン！チョコケーキおひとつ！」

 

「はいよー」トレイの上に紅茶セットとチーズケーキを乗せて、ハンクがトレイをランスに渡した。「よかったなランス、お客がきて。」

 

「俺の魅力を理解できる女ってのは宝石のように、そんな簡単には見つからないもんだからな。」

 

「はいはい、わかったから、行ってらっしゃい。」

 

トレイを片手にバランスをとって、ランスは無事にアルーラのテーブルに着いた。練習通り、ゆっくり、ゆっくりと紅茶をカップに注いだ。「どうぞ、お召し上がりください。」

 

「わあ、おいしそう！いただきます！」フォークをさして、アルーラは早速一口食べた。「んん〜 さすがハンクの手作り！あっ、ランスも座って。」

 

「お嬢様の隣に座らせていただけて、わたくしは一番の幸せ者です。」

 

「敬語はもうやめてちょうだい。」紅茶を啜って、アルーラはケーキを食べ続けた。「お店、よくできているわね。」

 

「お褒めにあずかり光栄でございます。」アルーラが睨む。「ま、まあな。最初は絶対誰もこないと思ったのに。」

 

来店した客の半分はキース目的だ。あいつ、紅茶淹れる練習も最後の最後までぜんっぜんダメだったのに、何でモテモテなんだよ。イケメンめ。

 

「そっちは？ファッションショーの準備はどうなった？」

 

アルーラはファッション部の部長で、毎年文化祭で行われるファッションショーの担当をしている。自分のコレクションも準備しなきゃいけないしで、大忙しだ。

 

「えっとね、実はランスにしか頼めないことがあって…」アルーラから微笑みが消えて、深刻な顔になった。

 

「俺にしか、頼めないこと…？」

 

「実は、私たちのモデルが突然体調を崩しちゃって、ファッションショーに出られなくなったの。」アルーラが説明した。「だから、その子の代わりにモデルになってくれないかしら？」

 

モデル！？ちょっとちょっと、やばくない？それは俺にとって超完璧パーフェクトな舞台じゃねぇか。

 

「なるほどなるほど、それは確かに大変なことだ…」頷きながら、ランスが言った。　「しかたないなー、手伝ってあげるよ！」

 

「ありがとう、ランス！やっぱり頼もしい男は素敵ね！」アルーラがランスの手を握った。「さあ、練習しなきゃ！今ちょっと抜けてもいいかしら？」

 

レディを助けるのはこの俺の使命だからな！しょうがねぇな！「今はシフト中なんだけど、アルーラのためなら。ちょっと店長に聞いてみる。何とかするぜ！」

 

「わかった！」アルーラのあの眩しい笑顔をみたら、誰も断れない。

 

よーし！他のお嬢様たちには申し訳ないけど、アルーラ嬢の笑顔のためなら店長をなんとか説得して、早退の許可をもらうぜ！

 

「構わないよ、行っても。」事情をちゃんと説明する間もなく、そう言われた。

 

「いやあ、でもいつ戻れるかわかんないよー」

 

「別にいいよ、戻らなくても。うちはもう大丈夫そうだし。」

 

「ああ、そう。」

 

…そんなに俺が必要ないってことか！？キースさえいれば、どうでもいいってことかぁ！？

 

「どう、ランス？抜けられそう？」テーブルに戻ったら、アルーラが心配そうな顔をしていた。

 

「…ああ！問題ないって！」

 

「よかった！じゃ、行くわよ！」ランスの手首を掴んで、アルーラはランスを連れ出し、ファッション部の部室に向かった。

 

「なあ、アルーラ。練習ってあれだよね？ランウェイ歩くやつ？」アルーラの歩幅に合わせて、ランスは小走りになりながら聞いた。

 

「そうよ！そしてフィッティングもしなきゃね！」

 

フィッティング！なんかますます盛り上がってきたぞ！ランス・ザ・モデル。ほわーー どんな衣装を着るんだろう？クール系？ポップ系？まあ、なんだって美しく着こなせるから、なんでもいいや！

 

部室に入ったら、ランスは右に左に目を泳がせた。どこをみても、おしゃれなものだらけだった。女性用の衣装のほうが多いみたいだけど、男性用の衣装も置いてあった。

 

「はい、これがランスの衣装よ！」衣装ケースから一着の服をランスに渡した。

 

「…アルーラさん？」

 

「はい？」

 

「これはなんすか。」

 

「あなたの衣装よ。」

 

「いや、でも、これドレスなんすけど。」

 

「そうだけど？」

 

肩の出る、足首まである長さの青いロングドレス、さすがにアルーラの作品、めっちゃ綺麗なドレスだ。まるでおとぎ話のお姫様のドレスみたいだ。だけど。

 

「いやいや、"そうだけど？" じゃないでしょ！ドレス？！なんで！？！」ランスが渡された服をつき返そうとすると、アルーラは一歩下がった。

 

「実はね、これはナイマちゃんが着るはずだったの。ナイマちゃんほどの体型で背の高い女子がなかなかいなくて、だからランスにしか頼めないことなの。」

 

ナイマちゃんの衣装か…ナイマちゃんが着たら絶対似合うだろうなあ、美人だし、スタイルもいいし… でもこれを俺に着せるわけ？！

 

「いや、だから、俺の体型ぐらいなら他の子何人もいるだろ？ほら！キースとか？？」

 

「キースがこれを着るのを想像できる？…できないでしょ？」いや、あいつの面きれい系だから、割とできるかも。「とにかく！私は外で待ってるから、ランスはここで着替えて！それから、ハイヒールはあっちに置いてあるからね！」

 

「ハイヒール！？！？」

 

嘘でしょ。

 

ランスが手に持っているドレスと床に置いてあったハイヒールをぼーっと見つめた。これをどうすりゃ…無理だろ…。

 

でもランスのママが　”男は一度した約束を破ったりはしない！”って…アルーラも困ってるみたいだし、だから…ぐっ。

 

やるしかない。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

「こら！ランス！さっきまでどこに行ってたんだ？サボるんじゃないよ！」ランスが店に戻ったら、ピッジが怒鳴った。もう遅くなったから、みんなは今教室の片づけと、明日の準備をしていた。

 

「知るか！」絶対に言えるもんか、バレたら、一生、あいつら忘れないだろうな。ファッションショーの時はクラスのみんなは大体シフト中だから、セーフのはずだ。

 

「一人でサボるなんてずるいぞ。」力尽きたキースがランスを睨んだ。うちの店の人気No．1様はマジでお疲れみたいだ。

 

「あ、僕聞いたよ。ランスがアルーラのファッションモデルになるんだって！」

 

ハンクっ！！！友よ、なぜだ！

 

「は？モデル？ランスが？？」ピッジの視線がハンクからランスに移動した。「ギャハハハっ！ウケるー！！サボっても明日絶対見に行く！」

 

「うるっせーなー！って、くるなよ！ちゃんと仕事しろ！」

 

「おや？どうした？恥ずい服でも着せられたのか？」げっなんでピッジがそれを…「あははは！当たり？いやあ、楽しみだー！」

 

「ちげーよ！アルーラが作った衣装なんだから、イケてるに決まってんだろ！」

 

「恥ずかしい服とか、店番するよりまだマシだろ。」鬼教官モードになったアルーラとヒールで歩く練習をしたら、キースだってこんなことを言えないだろう。ヒールを普通に履ける女性たち、マジで尊敬。

 

「とにかく！お前らちゃんと執事やれよ！絶対にサボんなよ！！」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

「ほら、ランス！もっと丁寧に歩いて！前を見て！表情も注意して！死んでいるような目をしない、もっとエレガントに！もう少しセクシー感出して！」

 

地獄だ　足痛ぇ　神様　お母様　誰か助けてぇ

 

「よし、その調子！もう一度、最初から！」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

いよいよ本番だ。

 

他のモデルたちは廊下で準備しているが、ランスはまだホールの裏の隣にある教室にこもっていた。ドレスを着て、薄いメイクもつけられて、ランスの準備はもう整っていた。

 

マジでやるのか。こんな格好で学校のみんなの前を歩くのか。ああっもう…。

 

「ランス？」アルーラが教室に入ってきた。「もうすぐ出番よ。緊張してるの？」

 

緊張？控えめて言っても、緊張を超えるレベルだ。躓いたらどうする？手がちょっと震えてて、手汗もやばい。「んまあ…少しね、少し！きっと大丈夫だぜ！」

 

「ああ、短い間だったが、必死に練習したからね。ランスならきっと大丈夫だと信じてるわよ。」ランスはあまりそう信じてないけど、アルーラの言葉は少し心強かった。

 

「おう！任せろ、アルーラ！絶対みんなに君のドレスの素晴らしさを見せてやるぜ！」

 

「本当にありがとう、ランス。さあ、行こう！」

 

げっ　もう？

 

教室のドアを通って、ホールの裏のドアをくぐったら、そこはステージの裏。ランスはほかのモデルの子たちの後ろに並んだ。ランスの心臓の音が騒がしくて、他の音は一切聞こえてない。

 

あいつら、来てないよな？来ないでほしい、お願い。

 

他の子たちが一人ずつステージに出て、ようやくランスの出番が来た。一歩一歩意識して、ゆっくり歩いた。スポットライトで目が眩んだが、練習通りにすればいい。行けるぞ。

 

ランスがランウェイに出たその瞬間、ホールが大騒ぎになった。

 

「な、あれランスだよな？！ヒュ〜〜〜　イケメン〜〜！」「美人キターー！！はっははは！こっち向いて〜〜！」「キャ〜〜！お姉さん抱いて〜〜！」

 

殺す。あいつら全員殺す。

 

いやいや、集中しろよランス！前を見るんだ…前を…。

 

ランスの視線の片隅にピッジがいた。スマホを持っていて、爆笑しながら、多分録画しているんだろう。あのチビ野郎、覚えとけよ。

 

ステップ、ステップ、ポーズ、ターンっと。よし！半分終わったぜ！ステージの後ろに戻って、デザイナーたちの登壇、それで終わりだ。できるぞ。

 

はっ、ピッジの隣はハンクか？ということはキースもか？よく見えねぇが、おそらくいた。

 

最後に振り返ると、音楽の音量が下がって、MCが話し始めた。

 

「みなさん、盛り上がってますか！！最後にデザイナーたちに大きな拍手を！！」

 

ファッション部の子が一人一人ステージの裏から出て、観客に手を振った。最後に出てきたのはアルーラだった。お姫様のようにおじぎをして、他のデザイナーの子たちと一緒にそれぞれのモデル達に向かって歩いてきた。

 

「今日は本当にありがとうね、ランス。」ランスのそばに立って、アルーラが言った。

 

ステージを歩いたのは、ものの数分だったが、ランスの背中は汗でびっしょり濡れていた。今回限りだから、もう二度とやらないからと言いたかったが、アルーラの笑顔が見れたからいいや。友達の役に立てていい気分だし、今日は年に一度の文化祭だし、たまにはいっか！

 

「えへへ！たいしたことねぇよ！」

  


＊＊＊＊＊

 

「よ、モデルさん。お疲れ様。」キースの声に振り向くと、缶コーヒーがランスの方に投げられた。驚いて悲鳴をあげたけど、コーヒーはキャッチできた。「ナイスキャッチ。」

 

「殺す気か？」

 

キースはランスに近づいて、二人は窓辺にもたれて夕日を眺めていた。「サンキュー。」

 

「ここで何してるんだ？教室に帰らないのか？」

 

制服に着替えた後、ランスはファッション部の部室に残っていてぶらぶらしていた。キースは執事の衣装を着たままで、ギャルソンエプロンだけが見当たらなかった。

 

「だってさあ、ピッジのやつ今頃クラスのみんなにあいつが撮った動画を見せてんだろ。すぐ戻ったら惨めな思いするからやだ。一生の恥だ。」

 

「そう？綺麗だったと思うけど。」

 

「はっ！？きっ！」その不意打ちで、一瞬でランスの頬が熱くなった。「お前何言ってんの！？」

 

「ドレスがな。」キースのからかってる笑顔を見て、ランスは肩を狙ってパンチした。キースはそれを避けて笑った。

 

「ったく…　んで、お前はなんでここに？」

 

「お姫様のお迎え？」ランスが拳をもう一度上げたら、キースがまた笑った。いい声してるんだな、このイケメンやろ、笑い声までイケてる。「単にサボり。」

  
  
「よく逃げれたな…まあ、あと少しで閉店時間か。」ランスはずっとアルーラに練習させられていたから、ほかの出し物を見て回る時間がなかった。何も見ずに文化祭が終わる…。

 

「まだ何もみてないのにな…」

  
  
「あと30分ぐらいある。今から急いだら、まだ間に合うぞ。」

 

「けどさあ…。」ランスが自分の足を指さした。ヒールに慣れなくてめちゃくちゃ練習した結果。歩いても、多分カタツムリの速さが限界だ。

 

「あー　それはしょうがないな。一つ二つだけでも見に行くか？パンフレット持ってるか？」

 

「持ってる。ああでもどれにしようかなんて選べないな…。」パンフレットにはいろんな面白そうな店の名前が書いてあって、一つや二つじゃ物足りないな…もっと見たいけど無理か…　いや、無理じゃない。

 

「ねえキースく～ん、おんぶして～」

 

「は？」

 

「お前が俺をおんぶして走ったら、三つ四つくらいならいけるぞ！俺は天才か？」

 

「天才じゃねぇよ、やらねぇよ。」

 

「お〜んぶ！お〜〜んぶ！お〜〜んぶ！お〜〜んぶ！！ああ〜　俺がんばったな〜　足痛いな〜〜　誰かおんぶしてくれないかな〜？」

 

「くっ、わかった！もうわかったから、黙ってくれ！」

 

「イェ〜！じゃあじゃあ、最初はたこ焼きルーレットに行こうぜ！そのあとタピオカ！そのあとはゲームコーナー！」

 

「三つのうち二つは食べ物かよ。”見る”じゃなく”食べる”じゃないか。」背中をランスに向けて、キースがしゃがんだ。

 

ランスの手がキースの肩を掴んで、キースの背中に乗った。

 

「ぐっ、お前、少し太ったか？重いぞ。」

 

「うるせぇな。よし、我が愛馬よ！進め！」

 

これで文化祭が終わるのかー、終わらせたくねぇなあ…。　このあとキースがあの静かなアパートに一人で帰るわけ？ランスはまだマシ、ランスの家は毎日お祭りのようににぎやかで…

 

そういえば、まだちゃんと招待してなかったっけ？

 

「なあ、キース。このあとさあ…」

 

**Author's Note:**

> そのあとキースがマクレーン家に行っておいしいご飯を食べてお風呂に入ってランスの兄弟と遊んでランスの部屋で一夜を過ごしましたとさ、めでたしめでたし。


End file.
